Virtualization has enabled enterprises to implement computer systems that meet their needs without having to concern themselves with underlying hardware. Tools are available that allow an enterprise to design a system that meets its needs and to automatically implement the design. Templates of predesigned systems can simplify the design process. For instance, an enterprise desiring an e-commerce site can select from a variety of templates suitable for e-commerce sites. Once the template-based design is selected, and, in some cases, customized for the enterprise, it can be implemented. Upon implementation, the resulting system is available for use and management by the enterprise.